What Would You DoOo For A Klondike Bar?
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: All Terezi wants is a Klondike bar, but to get it she has to think of the worst thing possible to get one.


Appreciations: To the makers of Klondike bars because they're just so gosh darned delicious and my Beta who likes to sleep.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing you no sue me for money.

**WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION. WE DON'T NEED NO THOUGHT CONTROL. NO DARK SARCASM IN THE CLASSROOM. TEACHERS LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE. HEY! TEACHERS! LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE! ALL IN ALL IT'S JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL. ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL.**

* * *

><p>"I offered to pee on him, but they said no."<p>

-Max from Maximum Ride

* * *

><p>Terezi's POV<p>

I can't believe this. I simply can't believe this. Fuck you Dave. I'm going to kill you. What you ask (random person in my head) is going on? I have become addicted to the human treat Klondike bars. The taste of the chocolate and vanilla as it slides down my tongue is so wonderful, then there are the ones that have mint in the middle (very similar to my blood). My favorite though is the one with the coca-cola flavored ice-cream in the middle. Dave, being the awesome cool kid that he is, has apparently been hoarding allot in his sllyadex. Unfortunately he has started to run low with me eating so much. So he showed me the commercial for them and then asked me the question. He asked me 'what would you doOo for a Klondike bar?'. That bastard of a cool kid made me think of the worst thing possible, which is why right now I'm sitting with Eridan and Dave is watching somewhere to make sure I ask him the question. I took a deep breath.

"Eridan," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Would you... would you like to hang out for the day?"

I swear as soon as those words left my mouth I smelt faerie dust suddenly pop up and swirl around him. I sighed inwardly and cursed Dave repeatedly in my head.

"Of course! I mean of course I wwill Terezi. I kneww you couldn't resist me."

I cringed a little and sighed again. I'd probably be sighing all day.

"Well what do you want to do today?" I asked Eridan.

The sparkles immediately disappeared and I heard a few "umms" and "uhhs". Suddenly the sparkles reappeared and I prepared for the worst.

"Wwhy don't wwe talk about our feelings?'

I groaned and pinched the end of my nose, "That is the thing I want to do the least. what are some hobbies that you usually do?"

I could suddenly smell a lot of sour raspberries.

_'Is he blushing? What kind of perverted thing does he do that he blushes?'_

He coughed a little and I smelled movement.

"Umm... I like to play wwith my wwands."

I shook my head no to the activity.

"Aahhh... I usually just uummm... this is soo embarrassing. I usually plan ways to get people in my quadrants."

I felt my nose twitch in irritation. He was just so damn desperate! Okay I can do this I just need to do this for another... 12 hours. It's for Klondike bars it's totally worth it. I took another deep breath.

"Ok Eridan are there any computer games you like to play?"

I heard him take a deep breath and this time I was blown away by the smell of his blush.

"Umm... I play those computer games that umm... you are a guy and you try... to uumm try to get as many dates and... try to sleep with as many girls as possible."

It took me a while to remember where I had heard that reference and when I did, "WHAT?"

"They're called sim games," I could smell him flinch and for once I din't care at all.

"No," I murmured. "No! Dave I know you can hear me! That's it I'm not doing! Hanging out with Eridan is impossible!"

Eridan blushed even more as he heard the unmistakable chuckle of Dave Strider. He fled as he saw Dave come out from behind a plant. I sighed when Dave came closer chuckling.

"So," he commented. "Since you failed the first thing you said you do so you'll gat less Klondike bars."

I sighed and slouched down.

"but," he said letting me smell his smirk. "You can still hang out with Equius for a day though."

I sighed (again) and left, mentally preparing myself for the next hard day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm in a good mood I simply cannot see what's wrong with this beauty. *Ahem* sorry I calmed down anyway I hope you liked it please review if I feel I get enough I'll continue it to Tereiz's second torturous day. By the way this AU so yeah.<p> 


End file.
